


Second Drawer On The Right

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Because You'd Hate To See Her Cry [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Manga Spoilers, repost from my september prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Ymir sees her in every dusty shadow, she supposed she's haunted, in that sense, but they don't have much time left anyways.





	Second Drawer On The Right

_ “But you promised.” Historia’s hair was impossibly soft, Ymir can’t help but feel lost.  _

The long, lonely hours are dusty, she’d forgotten how dry the Marleyan summers were, it had been two-hundred years, at least. She missed being worshipped like a goddess, it had been a pretty lie, something Ymir hadn’t understood it, what it meant to be a god, not until she was at least seventeen. Something about it didn’t make sense, an eternal, loving being, who was always there. She had told Historia she was coming back; home. Hell, they were engaged, a romance that had remained frozen, crushed before it began. The metal was warm in the too-bright sunlight, Ymir felt herself going dizzy, but it would be over soon. Too soon, but over, at least. It wouldn’t be half bad, to live in a world without pain; she’s groggy thinking about it. An impossible promise, one that she’s making for years. Guess it’s time to attone. Her breathing is hard, dying isn’t easy. It isn’t slow. It isn’t beautiful. Reiner comes to her in what can only be considered a panic attack, his thick fingers in her hair, telling her that she deserves it, for Marcel, for the endless headaches she’s caused him. Ymir knows his words are half-assed, his shitty way to excuse his actions, what he’s doing to her. Reiner’s forgetting all the times they’d hung out, both too tired to the fight, so they just drank and talked. It was a knowing sort of friendship, they’d both been wary; this hadn’t been something they’d be able to keep up. So she forgives him, for the times Ymir feels are now wasted, talking boys and girls and how they prefered their own kind. 

“You.” The words are shouted, hiccuping and tragic. “You tell her. Tell Historia I’m sorry.” Her narrowed eyes turn to a desperate anger. “I’m sorry because I’m not coming back for her and that I’m sorry you did this to her.” Ymir’s final moments are slow, as if time had been frozen once again. “Because she deserves so much more.” Reiner turns away, and she hopes it isn’t so she won’t see him cry, he’d been more pitiful before. “And Reiner.” The blonde man faces her again, face stiff. “Second drawer on my desk, on the right. You owe me.”

_ Ymir’s laugh is cold, almost seething. “I won’t promise you anything, butterfly, it’s never worked out well for me.” _


End file.
